


Your Flowers

by mxyx_k



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Angst, Caleb and Julie are enemies, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Julie is powerful, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxyx_k/pseuds/mxyx_k
Summary: Caleb Covington finally decided to make a move on the issue that was rising, Julie and the Phantoms. He needed to take action. Those ghosts shouldn't be in a young teen girls hands, she would ruin them! He takes possession of the body of Nick, and from there his plan will finally fall into place. Getting rid of Julie Molina, the girl holding him back from his greatest band yet!
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Alex Mercer & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I have always been inspired to write a Julie and the Phantoms series. So here are a few details were inspirations has been sparked:
> 
> Julie's powers have been inspired by Wanda Maximoff from the MCU. This leads my plot of this story down an action based plot. 
> 
> Some of the characters will not be mentioned for a bit, due to dialogue of the story and what is happening in the current moment. 
> 
> But, please do enjoy my first ever work on this platform!

‘Flowers. Nick got me flowers. That’s so sweet, maybe I should invite him in. He did go out of his way to give me flowers, and it would be so rude of me to not let him in.’ Julie thought before she offered Nick to come inside with a welcoming smile on her lips. Nick happily accepted her offer and walked inside the house. Julie closed the door behind the blonde before making her way off to the kitchen to put the lovely flowers in an empty vase. “So, Nick… what brought you here?” Asked Julie as she filled the vase up, unwrapping the flowers from the plastic and putting them in the vase. “I wanted to come visit you. Tell you how lucky I am to know you. You and your band are amazing.” Nick states as Julie smiled, almost blushing at the thought that Nick found her band amazing. However, she did believe she was nothing without Luke, Reggie and Alex. “Thank you, Nick.” Julie walked with the vase into the living room, placing the flowers on the coffee table before sitting down. Her eyes looked at the boy who seemed to be sitting in a different manner than he has ever had before. More proper, up right. It was strange. She shrugged it off as no alarm bells were going off.

Her small blush was not because of feelings. The girl lost feelings towards the guitar playing blonde. Something in her made her feelings switch from him to the phantom who lives in her garage, playing the guitar at midnight to write songs. She offered him to sit down and the boy walked over to the seat across from Julie, sitting down on the armchair. Julie sat on the couch, looking at the boy before her. “You have nothing else to say?” She asked and tilted her head as Nick was in his own little world, like he was thinking. His eyes go towards the girl with curly brown hair. “I have one question. It’s probably easy to answer.” Nick chuckled under his breath, looking at the girl who soon sat up straight, sensing some tension. She noticed something was wrong, but shrugged it off of her shoulder, thinking it was only her worries sparking up. “Shoot your question, Nick.” Smiled Julie as she crossed her legs on the couch. She watched the male stand up and walk towards the flowers that sat on the coffee table. “How can you see them?” Nick asked.

Julie felt a little taken back by that question. “Excuse me, what did you say?” Julie asked, standing up as she noticed Nick’s odd behaviours becoming more noticeable. “Oh, I said, when are you going on tour.” Nick soon says, smiling towards Julie. Her frown began to form as she walked towards the other side of the coffee table. “That’s not what you said.” She states as she narrowed her eyes. “What did you say?” Julie pressed on, needing to get a better understanding why he would ask that. What did he know? Did Carlos say something? No. That couldn’t be it. Carlos swore to protect the secret, to not let anyone know. So how did Nick know all of a sudden. Was he stalking Julie? Uh-oh, he must’ve been. How else would he know. 

Nick chuckled and looked towards Julie. His eyes were different. The way he looked at her. He had this vulgar sense to him. He seemed off putting. “Nick. Answer me.” Julie stared right into his eyes. Her face was dead straight, almost like she saw some ghost. How ironic, she sees three ghosts a day. “You don’t think I know?” Nick smirked as he saw Julie’s straight face drop. Her stomach was twisting and turning, just like her stomach just learnt how to do front flips and backflips. “I- you… know what?” Julie struggled to even speak. What was going on. What was he talking about? Her eyes didn’t show the strength she had, the courage. It showed fear. 

“They’re ghosts. I know they are. I tried to get them to join my band. But, you seemed to be in the way; and, you still are.” 

Those words terrified Julie. Everything he said sounded more like someone else. The guy that the boys once talked about. Julie stepped back, backing away from Nick who stood in the living room. As she went to turn she stopped, running into Nick who now stood in front of her. “I’m going to get you out of my way too.” Nick’s voice sounded dark as he pushed Julie down to the ground. The ground shattered underneath her. A loud scream came from the girl as the world she was in vanished. Her eyes watch the colour from her home disappear as she falls. Her screaming began to echo. Why was she still falling? What was happening to her. Julie thought about all the mistakes she had made in her past, wishing she could make up for it. Wishing she got to music earlier, rather than pushing it away. She wished she didn’t let Nick inside. How could she be so dumb to let him in. Even Flynn knew her feelings changed so quickly after meeting Luke. But, she still had to be kind. And, now… she regrets the kindness she brought to Nick. She didn’t think of what could've been happening to Nick during those few minutes she had with him. But, she was disappointed that this happened. That she was falling. 

What felt like forever soon stopped. She hit the ground hard, knocking her out. Her body laid in a dark room. It was silent for hours. But, when Julie started to wake up, she noticed the change in the environment she was in. Everything felt slow. Everything felt cold and numb. Julie’s eyes opened a little to see she was in this dark room. There was no one else. Where was she? How did she get here? What did she do to end up here? She was pushed through the floor, and now has landed in a completely different place. She slowly gets up, grabbing a hold of her head as it was giving her a headache. “Where am I?” She asked as she walked around in the dark room, trying to figure out where she was. Julie began to slow down as she saw a red light from the distance. “Hello?” She asked as she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes in hope she would make out what it was from a distance. But, she needed to move closer. One step, and then another. Julie looked around her surroundings, seeing nothing else, it was nothing but darkness. “Send me to a dark room, how lovely.” She comments, huffing as she approaches the light source. Her feet came to a stop when she was standing in front of the light. It was just a light bulb, with a red tint. Strange. She looked around for another light, maybe another colour? But, nothing. She turned back to the red light and watched the bulb explode, right in front of her. Julie jumped back, letting out a scream as she stumbled back. She couldn’t see the glass or the smoke. But, she could smell that horrible burning smell. She shakes her nerves off, taking a deep breath in and then out. 

She looked around seeing no light, nothing. Everything was quiet. A sigh came from her lips as she started to walk again. Her footsteps echoed as she walked, causing the girl to cover her ears, applying pressure to her ears, to stop the sound. She walked further in the abyss, applying more and more pressure to her ears before she finally gave up. She stops walking and sits down on the ground, not moving at all. “Thank you, Julie… for making my job ten times easier.” A voice comments. It slightly echoed around, making it ring in her ears when she uncovered them. She looked up and around, only thinking the voice came from above. “Who are you?” She asked, not moving from where she sat. The voice only gave a chuckle, leaving Julie without an answer. It wasn’t pleasing her at all. “Who are you?!” She asked with a more angered tone, standing up as she looked around, in hopes to find a light now, or whoever was speaking. “I’ll tell you who I am, Julie Molina.” The voice says, darkening with the tone the voice presents. Julie felt some sort of force, lift her body up and throw her back. The girl let out a scream of shock as she rolled across the ground. The girl laid there, looking down. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer. “You took what I almost had.” The voice was angry, very angry. Julie looked up as she saw bright shine as everything in the room lit up all of a sudden. She was blinded from how bright they were. But she could see slight movement from the man that towered over her, going to slam this long walking stick down. Her hands go up to block it, causing sparks from her hands to form and stop the walking stick in mid swing. Her eyes shut as she covers. But, she felt no hit. No pain. Her brows furrowed as she looked up, seeing that the walking stick was inches away from her hands. From her glowing hands. “What in the world?” She mumbled as she looked at them. She had a strange energy pass through her body, telling her to pull back and push up. She did just that, watching the light from her hands glow more, causing the walking stick to go flying. The man steps back, looking at the girl as she gets up from the ground. 

Julie was staring at her own hands before she looked up at the man in a top hat and a velvet purple suit. The room she was in changed from a black room with lights to a red room. The walls were bright red lights. “What are you doing?! I mean no harm! I haven’t stolen anything from you… top hat man!” Julie spoke as she stood up tall. “Top hat man? It’s Caleb Covington to you.” He spat out, stomping a foot on the ground, causing the ground to crack below Julie. He used his hands to lift the ground up below her before letting the ground drop. Julie fell back onto the ground, landing on her stomach. She groaned as her eyes closed for a second. “I’m sticking with top hat man.” She commented as Julie pushed her body back up, looking at the man. Her body got into this stance, with her arms out and her legs apart. The girls frown confused before she looks towards the man as her hands light up with these bright purple orbs. “Show me what you got, Molina.” Caleb commented as he smirked, grabbing his walking stick. Julie gazed at him as she knew, she has to fight back.


	2. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was all a dream... maybe this encounter wasn't real... How would she know? It was too quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update! I am back at school, so chapters will be a little slower with publishing!

Julie glared at the tall man. Her hands extended out as the orbs grew bigger in her hands. Why would some man come in and try to take away something she got. They weren’t just something. They were the reason she continued music, and yet, some man in a velvet suit was jealous because these ghosts had their choice with who they wanted to work with, and it was indeed Julie. She could feel the energy running through her body and down to her hands, she felt so powerful. Extremely powerful. “I’ll show you what I got.” Julie spat out as she almost felt someone guiding her arms up and then down, and then forward. The orb went flying directly towards Caleb, causing the man to duck. The purple stream of colour zoomed over the man's head before exploding a few metres behind him, causing Caleb to stumble forward. “How did you do that?” Caleb asked, standing up and brushing his velvet suit, getting any ambers from the purple orb that went flying. 

“I wouldn’t have a clue. I only just got these… powers.” The girl states as she looks at her hands, watching the orbs vanish and the purple lights around it fade. “It’s like energy manipulation…” She said softly as Caleb rolled his eyes. He walked towards her, causing the girl to lift up her arms, ready to shoot one of those strange orbs again. “You mean, Psychokinesis… the power to move objects and-” The tall man was cut off by Julie covering her ears and closing her eyes before speaking louder. “Not possible! I am manipulating the energy from myself, and shooting at you!” The girl corrects everything he had said before she took her hands off of her ears. She looked at Caleb as she tilted her head. “Unless you think… it’s Psychotic-know… un ness?” She asked as Caleb’s brows furrowed: “Psychokinesis.” He corrected and Julie glared. He was correcting Julie for believing what she has. Let alone, he didn’t even answer her question. The bright lights continued to flash as the colour of the room changed from red to this blue, and the flashing got bright, causing Julie to cover her eyes. She stumbled back, trying to gain her balance back.

Caleb lowered the grip where he held his walking stick. He saw she was struggling to maintain balance, so he wanted to make her trip down to the ground faster. He swings the walking stick towards her legs, causing Julie to trip and land on the ground. “Oh, clueless about your abilities, Julie… and now, you are going to lose.” Caleb smirked as he heard Julie grunt when she connected with the ground. The grunt turned into a growl as Caleb began to walk away. He was laughing under his breath as he looked at his walking stick. “You are weak, even with those abilities? What are you going to do, throw another useless power move at me?” Caleb asked as he turned around, ready to finish her off before he paused in his mid turn. The man refused to turn all the way around. He could see bright purple lights, hovering up in the air. He gulped a little as he looked up, seeing Julie Molina. She had such a nasty glare. Her eyes were glowing purple. “I’m not going to lose. I am going to fight for my friends' safety! How dare you think you will win so easily. I can feel how powerful these abilities are. You, Caleb. You are doomed.” Julie spoke, her tone was darker than usual. She threw her hands down, causing these large bright beams towards Caleb. As they collided with the man, he was sent flying off to the wall of the room they were in. The coloured wall exploded as he slammed right into the wall. 

Julie lands peacefully on the ground as she moves her fingers around, causing more energy to form in one of her hands. Each step she took, the more powerful she felt. She could end Caleb right here, right now. Her eyes were no longer glowing purple, like before. She had centred herself as she walked towards the man who was gaining balance, while attempting to stand again. “You think you can defeat me. You’ll see. You cannot get rid of what is already dead.” Caleb smirked as he raised his hands, causing the ground to move below Julie and shoot her up into the air. Julie’s eyes widened as her feet were swept upwards and she was shot up into the sky, breaking through the ceiling of the room. She gasped as she watched Caleb from the distance, still pushing her up and up! She tried to gain energy to push herself out of the grip he had of her. But, she was too late. 

Julie woke up in a sweat, sitting on the ground. However, she was in no dark room… she was back in the living room. Nick wasn’t there. No one was. Julie thought she tripped on something, and her mind thought it was Nick pushing her. The girl slowly sat up, feeling the pain ache up her spine: she had hit the ground hard. She slowly got up, holding her back to apply pressure to prevent so much pain. Julie felt like an old grandma as she held her back, it was because of how hard it was to get up from the ground. “How did I even fall?” She asked quietly, looking around, trying to find the source that made her trip. As she searched, looking around the living room, she stopped. 

Her eyes had gone to the flowers that sat on the coffee table. They were the ones she was given by Nick. The pink petals and the crooked stem. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly walked over towards the coffee table, picking up the vase. “So… I wasn’t dreaming that you came here…” She mumbled, saying her train of thought out loud. Her eyes continued to gaze down at the flowers before she heard her father, Ray Molina enter the living room. “Julie, are you alright there?” The man with a worried face asked the girl. Julie placed the vase of flowers down on the coffee table as she turned on her heels, to face her father. Her expression dropped from confusion to relief that her father was home, and not Nick. Something strange was going on, and she couldn’t understand how or why this happened. Maybe it was one big dream, and she did indeed trip on something, causing her to black out into some weird dream sequence. “I am okay, dad. I was just looking at the flowers I got from a friend… They are beautiful, aren’t they?” She turned a question back on her father, to make it seem that she was not having a minor panic attack about something that seemed real, but didn’t appear to be real. Julie watched her father’s expression go from worried to amore pleased look. Maybe he was still concerned about her mentally. Julie wouldn’t blame him. Everything was still quite hard on them in their own ways. However, they have found ways to adapt and grow. “I am glad, I was a little worried.” Ray admits, looking at his sweet daughter. Julie was a ray of sunshine to Ray. Almost like she was this last hope. Carlos was too. But, he had more of Ray in him than his mother. Julie on the other hand was like Ray’s wife. He wanted her safe. He wanted both Julie and Carlos safe. He knew that was what his wife would’ve wanted.

Julie made a quick exit out of the living room, and out to the studio. She zoomed past her brother as she made her way to the front door. She needed to tell the boys about what happened. It was a strange experience, and maybe, she thought. Just maybe, she might get some answers from the boys about this Caleb guy. They seemed to know him more Personally than she did. Well, of course they did. They had a much longer encounter than she did. It was probably less aggressive than her own encounter with the man herself.

Julie pulled the studio doors open, seeing the three boys in the studio: Luke was sitting on his trusty couch. The one thing he was glad that was still in the studio, other than his precious six string; Reggie was laying over the piano, mumbling about the country song he so badly wanted to sing. No matter how hard he tried to persuade Luke to let them sing it. He knew deep down it was never going to happen--However, he was not letting those negative emotions get the best of him; and Alex. Alex was sitting on the ground. Strange as it was, he liked it. Solely because Willie showed him some meditation skills the last time they were together. A way to ground himself when nervous or anxious. It seemed to be working, quite well too. Julie’s eyes stayed on Alex as she walked inside the studio. “What is Alex doing?” She asked the other two as Luke sat up, and Reggie turned his head to face their lead singer, the girl who gave them a chance to do what they loved doing. “Oh, he came back a few minutes ago… told us Willie showed him something… and then… he just sat down and went all quiet.” Luke says, looking towards his friend, in an awe way. Reggie mimicked Luke’s look at Alex. “I am beginning to think that Willie is some sort of witch. Maybe he was the one who put the floating chairs up in the studio?” Reggie suggested which only got confused looks from both Luke and Julie. “I believe I have told you before… those chairs were put up there by my mum and dad. I like them up there.” Julie smiled a little as she walked around Alex, whose eyes were closed. He was very concentrated. It was interesting to see him like that. 

It felt like hours. Julie was being nice. She decided to wait for Alex to stop this meditation before she explained her strange, but interesting story to the boys. Alex’s eyes opened, with a smile forming. “Guys… This meditation actually works. I feel so relaxed. I feel like a whole new person.” Alex says softly, slowly standing up and stretching out his muscles. Luke looked towards Julie, who seemed to ust be smiling. If Alex was happy that he found some way to calm. She was happy. She wanted to keep these boys as one of her first priorities, same with her best friend, Flynn. “I am glad, Alex. However, I have something to tell you three.” Julie said, feeling the tone in her voice drop. It felt serious to her. She was really hoping they would have some sort of answers. Or maybe if they didn’t. This ghost friend, Willie, might provide her with answers. Even though she cannot see the boy. She would ask the three, kindly to go and ask for her. Luke’s brows furrowed as he looked towards the girl who took a seat on the couch beside her. None of them said a thing. They respected that she had to say something. So, they all turned to face Julie, waiting to hear what she had to say.

“See, I don’t know if I was dreaming, or not. But, Nick came over. He was acting strange, and… well, I struggled to pick it up. But, when I did… I was too late. Nick had this strange aggression in his voice. He sounded angered. Mad… it was like something walked over his grave and upset the ghost inside of him.” She starts as she frowns, explaining the story. It sounded strange as she said it. But, the boy's faces said otherwise. They looked invested. Interested, like they wanted to know more. So, she continued: “He pushed me. I fell through the wall into this dark abyss. I couldn’t make out a thing, besides this small red light bulb that exploded a few seconds after I got close to it. But, this man… this man. He wore a velvet suit. It was purple. He was mad. He was upset that I took you from him. He acted like you guys were, his property. I didn’t know what to do… but, when he tried to do anything to me, my body didn't allow it. I stopped it. A purple smokey light came from my hands. It was cool… freaky cool. I managed to stop him from destroying me. From hurting me. But, the battle that was starting between me and this man, ended within minutes of the battle. I was shot up, back through the air… and I arrived back in the living room, on the floor.” Julie took a deep breath as she looked towards the three who looked shocked at this strange encounter. “You didn’t happen to catch the name of the guy, did you?” Alex asked. His voice was more pitched. The anxiety was starting to pick back up in the boy. Julie could see, and somewhat feel it. His energy was fearful. She was afraid to answer. However, she did answer the question that seemed to get them on edge: “Caleb. Caleb Covington.”


End file.
